


Meant to Be

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Divergence, Consensual, Flirting, Fluff, General Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: Lotor rested his forehead on his and let out a chuckle."I should have done that sooner.""Yes,"Keith was quick to reply."You really should have."-A progression of Keith and Lotor's relationship.





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone in the keitor tag ask for a soulmate au of any kind and I've been considering this fic for some time now so I finally wrote it  
> this is my 50th voltron fic!!  
> enjoy!

_You never meant anything to me. Goodbye._

For as far back as Keith could remember, those words had been etched into his palms. They were written in simple yet elegant black cursive. Thick enough to remind him constantly, yet thin enough to really accentuate the loops and stylistic drags. If it was anything else but his soulmark, he'd find it beautiful.

As implied, that was not the case.

Every person had a soulmark somewhere on their body. Pretty self-explanatory what they signified- the one person you're fated to cross paths with at one point in your life. From the moment you're born to the moment you die, you and another are connected by some sadistic cosmic entity. Some are born with theirs, and others might wake up years later with a soulmark that wasn't there when they went to sleep.

The words etched on your skin only disappear when your soulmate has spoken them. By that time, you only realize it too late. For soulmarks do not show you the first words your soulmate will ever say to you. They signify the last. How your soulmate might exit your life instead of enter it.

Some are less fortunate than others, for soulmates might not even meet for long. A soulmark can easily be something simple, like "Excuse me," or "Sorry." A simple bump in a much too busy crowd and a few uttered words, and the one you're fated for slipped out of your fingers.

Yet sometimes that's easier to deal with than the alternative. You were free to love whoever you wished rather than spend your life fretting and paranoid over who might be destined for you. How any relationship you entered might be the One, and how it could possibly draw it out before a possibly grisly end.

This little detail spawned a society obsessed with forgetting that, wrapping up in the security blanket of likely futile hopes and dreams. Movies and TV shows about a whimsical alternate reality where soulmarks signified the beginning rather than the end. Not always romantic, much like reality, but they tended to be so.

It was horribly naïve. He understood why people kept churning out glorified coping mechanisms, but he never agreed with it. It sucked, but it was a fact of life. There was no point in wishing to change it.

Did that opinion stop him from hiding his own marks with biker gloves as much as he could? Absolutely not, but that wasn't really an uncommon thing in society. Especially when your soulmarks implied a much darker end than most.

He remembers his father's was simply his name- the same name Takashi's mother pushed through breath-starved lungs as his iron grip slowly robbed her of life in the dead of night. Takashi moved on from it relatively quickly, for he had not witnessed it.

Keith had. He had been up to get a glass of water at what he realized much too late was the most inconvenient time. He screamed and cried much too late to save his stepmother, but he testified as a witness in court and brought her to justice.

Takashi was lucky- he had 'I love you.' scrawled on his right arm. The most basic of soulmarks, yet the best of them. Three simple words that meant the world, given any of the more common options. They were still there last they saw each other.

Keith glanced out the window at the expanse of space. He hadn't thought of those days in a long time. They were much better in faraway hindsight.

But still, he could not help but allow himself to wonder occasionally how he could have done things differently. How things might have been if he didn't drop out of the Garrison. Or if he hadn't gone out to search for that strange energy one fateful night and wound up caught by what he eventually learned was a Galra patrol ship. Or maybe even if he kept his head down and hid instead of fight to escape the work camp they put him in as soon as explosions rattled the compound. Things such as that. No decision was too small to evaluate.

Despite that, he was... happy with how his life had turned out. If he could go back in time and relive it all, he's not entirely certain he'd actually change anything to get back to this point. A few words, at most.

Keith had found a home- a _family-_ among the stars. Lotor and his generals took him under their wing readily once they saw how he fought his Galra captor with his blessed Blade of Marmora. It was awkward at first, living on a ship among a rather diverse group of aliens, but he learned quickly how connected they all truly were.

Their connection was nothing like the jagged claws of the soulmarks and their implications. It was a connection in blood, an aspect they all shared. An aspect of himself they both helped him discover and accept about himself years ago.

Now he truly knew what a family was. It was not the flimsy shortened excuse of blood over water, a matter of relation over selection with no excuses. Quite the opposite really. Over the years, he'd formed deeper relationships with the five than he'd ever had with all the people he knew on Earth. That even included Takashi, though he was the hardest one to overcome in the end.

It was not the thickness of mere blood over water. It was the blood of the covenant rushing and gather together to drown out the meager water of the womb. It was the security in knowing that any of them would kill or die to protect each other, and the eventual realization that he would do the same in a heartbeat.

Ezor was the newest recruit before him, and a part of a dying race. One that was hunted and captured for their unique ability to turn themselves invisible to any and everything biologically. She was the result of one subject and a curious Galra soldier. Likely unpleasantly, but you'd never know it from how she acted to most people. She was easily the most personable of the group, clicking with nearly every person she'd ever met. Her style in combat reminded him of a cat to a mouse, and she hid any insecurities fairly well from most with her perky and charming mask. 

Her soulmark rested on the side of her right hip and simply read her own name. He sincerely hoped that didn't mean what his experiences led him to.

Zethrid was the third newest to the group. Her people were considered savages by the Galra, and for a time, warred against each other. After a river's worth of bloodshed and misery, the two sides eventually allied and learned their cultures agreed on many aspects. She was the second oldest child of seven children and the first half-Galra litter of her own kind during the war. They didn't take to it kindly, and Zethrid wound up the only survivor of the clan-wide order to get rid of them. The experience formed a brutal yet surprisingly compromising warrior. She lived for battle and yearned for an equal to her strength, but she was not as reckless as most naturally assumed.

Her soulmark was hidden well. She still had it, but she didn't show it to anyone. He could respect that, for he was the same way.

Next up the line was Acxa. The tech-savvy informant of the group, yet also not an easy opponent on the battlefield. Her origins and other race was a mystery those who knew were unwilling to tell. All he knew for certain was that her past was tied to Lotor somehow, and that his was truly the only voice she listened to at the end of the day. She loved the rest of them deeply, but he somehow held a special reserved place in her heart. She was devoted to him in a way that reminded him of himself with Takashi, a little-sibling-to-a-heroic-figure way. So he knew he had nothing to worry about.

Her soulmark rested on her left wrist and read, "Come back for me." Her soulmate was destined for a bittersweet ending for sure.

Second to first (and second to last in this particular list) was Narti. She wasn't conceived naturally, instead grown in a test tube for years. Many other species' DNA filled up the other 50%, allowing her a vast array of abilities and traits most would consider unnatural or even unholy. She 'spoke' via morse code-like taps on a special handheld device and saw through an unfathomable bond with an age-old cat who was commonly perched on her shoulder. Not to mention her kinda freaky way of controlling others with a simple touch. Or her combat prowess without her near-supernatural powers. He certainly wouldn't want to fight her on his own.

She didn't have a soulmark. Whether she was somehow altered to never have one to weaken her, or hers was simply not born yet or gone forever was unclear. He didn't really want to ask.

And last off, Lotor. The figurehead of the group in political matters and pretty much anything else. Prince to the Galra Empire and son of Emperor Zarkon, battle had never been a stranger to him. Much like Keith, he never fully committed to fighting a certain way. It made it much harder for opponents to accurately predict just what he was going to do next.

Though Lotor was much more... _calculated_ with his movements. He flowed like water, calm and collected even in the middle of utter turmoil. In this case Keith was fire, free and tempermental with every movement he made. He strived on instinct rather than Lotor with his experience and natural flair with battle strategy. Which made them a truly feared duo on the battlefield- The Commander and the malleable soldier under his command.

Stemming off of that, Lotor was... an interesting case in particular. Back on Earth, Keith didn't bother with relationships. They were a waste of time and effort to him, with the end result of either a slammed door or a closed casket. He'd never met anyone worth that for the experience. And he was perfectly fine with that. No one can hurt you if they can't breach your walls, after all.

The prince was an exception to the rule. They were able to connect through past experiences and such even deeper than the other Generals could. Both had heaping expectations placed upon them, and they were making do with it all together. Lotor was fake and usually manipulative to anyone outside their little band, but he wouldn't dare act that way to him. He was very open and honest to those who had managed to earn his trust.

Keith could relate.

For a while, the budding promise of something new had lingered between them. Both knew it was there. So did everyone else. They just weren't willing to do anything about it for a time. Until a particular night, alone on a balcony after a challenging battle. Keith had stepped in the way of a bullet intended to hit the Prince during a seemingly peaceful diplomatic dinner.

It was utter chaos from what he heard of it, but not the point of the memory.

Lotor had been waiting for him when he was finally healed and slightly limped outside the castle. His back was turned to Keith, showcasing the long sword-slash his dress shirt got during the resulting battle. Food and blood and grime stained his once pristine white clothes, yet Keith couldn't help but think he couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment. The deep red sunset complimented his hell-walking appearance pretty well.

 _"I know what you're going to say,"_ Keith had started, stepping up to him. Lotor didn't move, just stared at the darkening horizon. _"And I'm sorry. It was reckless, I know, but that bullet was going to hit you and I couldn't just let that happen. I hope that's eno--"_

Apparently it was, because Lotor didn't even let him finish until he whirled around to face him like the briefest tornado. His fingers were twisted spires of rock, clutching onto and dragging his collar towards him rather than the wrecked hull of some poor lost ship. His face was hard to read. His eyes were whirling storm clouds- looking down upon him in silent ominous consideration. They curled and whisked around Keith like the howling winds of uncertainty quickly taking over his mind.

A strong force suddenly pulled him even closer. Their lips collided, and Keith felt as if he'd passed into the eye of the storm. Lotor's lips were certain of what they wanted, and they took it greedily once Keith allowed himself to give it. He could taste the sharp tang of blood on Lotor's tongue then, and the prince likely had tasted his.

Lotor tasted like hard-earned victory- the blade-like tang of blood, tired satisfaction, slow recovery from breath-stealing desperation, and a salty hint of sweat. Time had melted away in that moment. Nothing had been in his mind but Lotor- the softness of his portions of unscarred skin, the slightly harsh drag of his claws on Keith's skin, the narcotic scent of him, the calloused stained hands finally resting by softly cupping his face.

Lotor had been the first to pull away. The shroud over his expression finally fell, half-lidded eyes looking at him work with satisfaction. He could only imagine how unabashedly _wrecked_ he'd looked.

 _"While I greatly appreciate the gesture-"_ he finally spoke, then shifted to a slight quizzical look. _"How do I put this elegantly?"_ He looked back to Keith, his suddenly serious eyes boring holes into Keith's own. _"-don't do it again, dumbass."_ His hands hardened their grip on his cheeks. Not enough to hurt in the slightest, but enough to emphasize his point. _"No matter what you might believe, my life is worth no more than yours. We don't have enough people available for you to take one for the team."_ He raised a brow. _"Alright?"_

 _"I..."_ he had to take a moment to wrap his head around what just happened. Finally he nodded. _"Okay."_

Lotor's soft smile was a golden ray of sunlight peeking through the breaking clouds. It warmed him to the core, and he had basked in the sight. _"Thank you,"_ he said. _"I'll meet you back at the ship. I need to wash all this off."_

Keith had quirked up a brow. He blamed what he'd said next on the fizzling high his brain was still riding to allow it to slip past his lips. _"Do you want any help with that, my prince?"_

Lotor had looked... unexpectedly surprised at his sudden burst of confidence. Or just flirtatious bluntness. The look quickly melted off, instead shifting into one of amusement. His laugh was the briefest siren song, planting an innate wish to hear more of it into his head. _"You're adorable,"_ was the reply. His lips briefly visited Keith's again, softer and fueled by adoration rather than an unspoken mix of frustration and concern. 

Keith had been pliant to his desires- a rare trend in their relationship now- but was the first to pull away this time. Lotor rested his forehead on his and let out a chuckle. _"I should have done that sooner."_

 _"Yes,"_ Keith was quick to reply. _"You really should have."_

That day had been a little over two years ago, and things between them had only gotten better from there. More and more challenges were heaped upon them, such as Voltron or Lotor's father, but they had the generals and each other to depend on.

Regular sparring lessons honed both of them to the unpredictability of the other's fighting. It let them adapt to a higher amount of scenarios in battle, and he would never complain about what usually followed afterwards. Even if they happened a few times in succession.

_"You know Lotor," he looked down at the prince under him, heart racing and muscles wonderfully aching. "I'm starting to think you're -trying- to get me to pin you down now."_

_He could feel Lotor's pulse racing beneath his grip like a rushing river pinned to the cold metal above his head. That and his slit pupils blown to fat circles pointed at him would be answer enough for him, but he wanted Lotor to admit it. "And if I confirmed your little theory," he said, quirking up a brow. "What would you say?"_

_Keith smiled. He knew Lotor well enough by now to know what he really meant without saying it. "That this little charade was unnecessary, love." He leaned down. "You would only need to ask."_

Their love was a storm. With how dangerous their lives could be, that wasn't surprising. The taste of sweat and blood was a common visitor when their lips intermingled, especially after an exhausting battle. Their nights together were often a different kind of battle. One where both could safely ride the high of chaos knowing the other wouldn't actually hurt them.

Among riding other things.

_"Come on darling," he heard Lotor purr. "I know you can do it." He could easily imagine the relaxed intrigue in Lotor's eyes as he lay back against the sheets and watched Keith struggle up and down, knowing Keith couldn't see him admiring his body. How his lithe purple frame looked against the backdrop of dark red._

_"I can't," Keith had all but forgotten dignity at this point, opting to whine as he struggled to move in the rhythm he'd been stuck in for what felt like an eternity. Always chasing after the release he desperately yearned for, yet denied of it at the last second. It was almost maddeningly frustrating by that point- if he could slip his hands out of their bonds behind his back and give himself the simplest touch, he knew he'd be done for. But he couldn't. "Lotor," He was near tears and lost track of his vocal cords. "I need you, I'll do anything. Please pleaseplease just-"_

_Warmth surrounded him for the briefest moment, and he finally toppled over the edge with a probably-embarrassing cry. Tremors wracked his body as the blessed sensations finally enveloped him and made everything else white noise for a minute or so._

_"You're such a tease." Were the first words out of his mouth when sensations bled back in, bound only by Lotor's arms wrapped around him. Lotor just chuckled and gave him a glass of water._

But there was a softer aspect to them as well. The pure love between them was palpable and _real-_ evidenced in every touch, every smile, every moment in the other's very presence. They easily ignored every eye roll or passing comment from the generals. There was no real bite behind their words, just the lighthearted teasing of friends.

When Lotor's sleeping peacefully in his arms after a night terror, Keith can't help but wonder how he ever managed going on without something like this in his life. How he could possibly bear the monotony of Earth and most of its people. He didn't need to find his soulmate.

He'd found something better, and damn if he was ever going to let it slip away. If he died never knowing the counterpart to his soulmark, he'd die an extremely happy man. Lotor was the same way.

_His fingers edged on the bandage wrapped around Lotor's right shoulder. "Want me to get under here, too?" He had a feeling what was underneath, but he didn't want to remove it without his consent._

_Lotor's shoulders tensed slightly, the opposite effect of what Keith was trying to accomplish. Keith quickly reversed that by rubbing deep circles in the best spot- the small of Lotor's neck. He leaned his head against Keith's thigh with a soft relaxed sigh. His eyes fluttered shut. "I'd rather you not," he said. "It hides the same thing your gloves do."_

_"Very well." Keith nodded and continued along the skin allowed to him in comfortable silence._

It was the best thing in Keith's short life by far.

So he should have known that it had an expiration date. That Lotor would eventually fall into the pit around him and follow along with the action every other important person had done in his life- leave it.

_"Come on," Keith urged the slumped half-conscious body. "The shuttle's just a little bit farther." He struggled against his own wounds inflicted by the damnable Paladins, but he wasn't about to let Lotor succumb to his own. "We can get you some med-gel and you'll be good as new, just-" He nearly fell over with the prince._

_Lotor eased into a sitting position against a wall despite Keith's weakening efforts. "It won't work, kadan," his voice was rough for once. Broken. Much like a few of his ribs, from the irregular bumps. "I'm too far gone." His pink stained hand grasped onto Keith's own bloodstained one. His eyes shone. "But you aren't. You have a better chance of survival without me, dearest."_

_Keith kneeled by his side with hot tears stinging his eyes. "Always so honest," he halfheartedly joked. It was better than letting the cracks show right now. "Lie to me. Just once, lie to me."_

_Lotor smiled in a special way, one filled with... acceptance. Keith didn't realize why until he reached out and tucked a bit of sweat-stained hair behind his ear. Neon pink blood stained wherever his fingers gently touched his face. And then he spoke._

_Keith froze at the cruel words that left his blood-dribbling lips. "You never meant anything to me," he sighed contentedly, looking at Keith like the most blessed final sight one could possibly have. "Goodbye."_

Keith didn't wear his gloves anymore.

He didn't need to anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually tag for major character death but I want it to be a lil unpleasant surprise  
> comments are always appreciated!  
> come yell at me on tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
